


The Kissing Booth

by AnnaOkegom



Category: Okegom Roleplay
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, Human AU, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Multi, Other, this was heavily inspired by the movie the kissing booth, yes everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: The year is almost reaching its end, and with it, comes the annual school festival. Determined to achieve her crush's love and her father's admiration, Ivlin decides to create a kissing booth. What could even go wrong?





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/gifts).



> So I've watched The Kissing Booth recently and it inspired me to do this. (Of course I fangirled a lot)  
> And I'd also like to demonstrate the things I learned to do on archive, such as mimicking text messages and twitter posts!

"Hey, Ivlin, do you plan on doing something this year?"

Ivlin turned her head to stare at her sister and blinked obliviously. She wasn't sure when exactly had she stopped paying attention to what Igls was saying (and basically everything around her), but she was sure she had no idea what was she talking about.

"Huh? What do you mean? Sorry, I got distracted." Ivlin said.

"I mean the festival. That big party we do after the end of the year."

Oh. That. Every year their school organized a big event where students would prepare all kinds of attractions and games to raise funds. The idea sounded amazing, of course, but...

"No." she denied instantly. "No. Just no."

"Why not?" Ivlin stayed silent. "See? You don't have a real reason. You just don't want to do it. I really think you should do it."

"You're complaining that I don't do it, but you don't plan on doing anything either, do you?" Ivlin smirked, smug.

"It's different, Ivlin. I won't do anything because I have duties to attend on my clubs. However, I'll try to help on the organization of the festival." Igls returned the smirk. "But you aren't on a club. Not even one. So you have no excuse to do nothing. Seriously, Ivlin... I really think you should try. Just do anything. Our father would be really proud of you."

She shrugged and turned her head to the side to hide her small smile.

"...Yeah. Maybe. I'll think about it."

***

Holding her bento firmly with both hands, Ivlin looked at the whole room while bitting her lip. It appeared that the cafeteria was really full, and so, for a second she thought she wouldn't locate who she was looking for; but right after that, she locked eyes with him, which immediately made her smile softly.

"Sieg..." she whispered to herself, almost wishing he could hear her.

"What?" Satanica said behing her, giving her goosebumps everywhere.

"Aaaahhh!!" Ivlin literally jumped and put her hand on her heart. "S-Satanica! Never do this again..." 

"Ahaha, I will! But what were you saying? You said Sieg?"

"Ahn... uhh... I said egg! Egg, yeah! I'm really hungry, I want to eat an egg!" Feeling her face get red with shame, Ivlin gave her a half-crooked smile. 

"Hmm... alright. I see. I'll buy that. But anyway, talking about Sieg, let's go sit and eat with him!"

"Ah, actually, can we go eat on the rooftop? I'd like to talk about something with you."

Satanica's eyes literally shone with lust.

"You want a more private place?! Of course, of course! Anytime with you, Ivlin! But hey, you don't need to hide it. You can just say you want to have sex."

"What? No... seriously, you got it all wrong." Somehow, her face became even redder and hotter. "People aren't always thinking about sex, you know?"

"I am!" the black-haired girl revealed proudly.

"But you aren't everyone! Ah, geez, I sound a lot like my father right now... but anyway, I want to talk to you. Preferably on a place where we're alone."

***

The rooftop was easily the quietest and calmest place on the whole school, and Ivlin was surprised to see that not many people used that place to eat their lunches. Satanica and her sat on a bench next to a wall and began eating their bentos while talking.

"So, what did you want to say?" Satanica asked curiously.

"Well, we're already on October... the year is almost ending. And like always, the school will have the festival to raise money." She swallowed her food. "I was thinking of creating an attraction to the festival."

"Oh, so you want to do a project? Nice. But it doesn't sound like you."

"I know it's weird to hear that coming from me. And it feels even weirder for me to say it. But Igls convinced me earlier." Ivlin put the bento box aside for a moment. "I mean... we'd only have benefits. We would earn money, we would be more popular, and... my father would be proud of me."

"You know we won't get all the money, right?"

"Yes, I know that. Ten per cent of what we manage to collect will go to the school, but it's for a great cause. They'll donate it to charity... I'll feel good knowing I helped. And if we work with other people, we'll have to give them a part of the money too. But in the end, no matter what, most of the money will be ours."

Satanica placed her box aside and stared at Ivlin with a smile.

"Fine, you've fully convinced me now with your arguments, Ms. Negotiator. But what were you planning on doing?"

"Ahaha... that's the problem. I have no idea yet." Ivlin smiled weakly.

"C'mon, you convince me just to let me down right after?! What kind of torture is that?!"

"I'm sorry..."

With a laugh, Satanica leaned closer and placed her hands on Ivlin's face, pulling her into a very long kiss, that made the latter blush in embarrassment. After the kiss ended, Ivlin had a small smile on her lips, whereas Satanica had a big one.

"Damn, my kisses are so good I should probably sell them!" she remarked.

And then the eyes of both of them widened and they stared at each other. Somehow, they knew they were thinking the same thing; it was like they were reading each other's thoughts.

"KISSING BOOTH!" they screamed in unison and gave each other a exuberant high-five.

"I'm a genius! That's it, Ivlin, we're doing a kissing booth!"

"It's a great idea, but... we'd need a lot of people. Attractive people, cool people, popular people... we have a lot of those here, but I particularly don't know many of them. At least not on the good way." Ivlin moaned.

"Yeah, but I do!"

"Of course, after all, you've made out with pratically the whole school..." she thought, but chose to keep silent.

"I'll talk to some people and use my... attributes to convince them, if you know what I mean." Satanica received only a little unsure nod in response. "But you have to try too, okay? Also, you can put my name on the list of people who will kiss. Bye, see you later!"

Ivlin waved as Satanica left the rooftop to go back downstairs and bit her lip when the other girl had completely disappeared. Even so, she could only thing about one person... Sieg.

***

 

 

heyy  
  
did u talk to anyone yet???  
  
No, but I presented our idea to the student council  
  
so??  
  
They accepted it! But they imposed some rules.  
  
what rules? just say it ivlin lol  
  
The participation has to be completely voluntary and people who are allergic to something can't take part on it. I had some ideas but I'll tell you tomorrow. I have to go now. Bye  
  
byee ♡♡♡

Ivlin turned off her phone and carelessly threw it aside. She got up from the bed and ran to her desk to get a little notebook and a pen and write the names of all people who would participate on the kissing booth. So far, it was only Satanica, but she genuinely hoped more people would come. Ivlin couldn't remember the last time she was so determined or excited because of something, but now she was. And nobody would stop her.

***

"Heeey, is it true you're making a kissing booth for the festival?!"

It was a surprise to Ivlin when Lil came to talk to her right on the entrance of the school. But she still tried her best to mantain her composure and smiled.

"It's true, yeah..."

"Great, I'm glad we'll finally have something good on that festival for a change." she smoked with her kiseru (was she even allowed to use that on the school?!). "Can I participate? I really want to be paid to kiss people."

"R-really, you want to participate? Thank you! I mean, you're welcome... uh... I-I'll be sure to put your name there."

Lil smiled seductively to her and left her alone, and Ivlin got the notebook and the pen from her pockets. She had only two names so far, but it was better than nothing, so it was a win. And if Lil already knew about the kissing booth, then probably other people knew it too, and it should only be a question of time until other people came to offer themselves too. At least, that was what she hoped would happen. Ivlin smiled and began walking towards her locker, then changed her shoes in the most flashy way possible (without deviating from what was considered normal, of course). 

Needless to say, she completely freaked out inside when a student who seemed to be on his first year approached her.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" the boy said, and Ivlin immediately took the notebook and pen out of her pocket.

"Of course! I assume you want to take part on the kissing booth I'm planning. Just tell me your name and it's done! This will be useful, since we don't have any boys yet, but now--"

"Uh, I think you got it all wrong. I just want to know where the bathroom is." His face literally screamed "are you crazy?", and Ivlin chuckled nervously while putting her material back.

"O-oh, sorry... just go to the corridor on your left." Still wearing the "are you crazy?" expression, the boy followed Ivlin's instructions half-reluctantly. She sighed. Maybe things wouldn't be that easy.

***

That day, lunch time came faster than ever. Even though it was probably because Ivlin spent the whole class thinking about every detail of the kissing booth, but she preferred to just pretend it was luck and things were starting to get better. But the reason didn't matter, and Ivlin just grabbed her bento and went to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ivlin!" Igls said while approaching her and also holding her bento.

"Ah, hey, Igls."

"I heard of the kissing booth... I'm really proud of you. I'm also glad you decided to do something this year."

"Just don't expect another thing like this next year. This is an one-time thing, and I'm not changing my mind."

"I guess that only time will tell, right?"

"Heeeey, you over there!"

Both Ivlin and Igls turned their heads to the side and saw a bunch of girls eating together on a table. The one who had long white hair and red eyes was clearly waving to them. Ivlin had never really talked to her, but she knew her name was Sally. Next to her were also the girls that Ivlin identified as Elux and Lil.

"I think they're calling you." she said. "Because, you know, uh... popular, popular?"

"What? They're calling you, Ivlin."

"No, they are not! They're very popular and you're also very popular. And I'm very not-popular. So they wouldn't want to talk to me, especially in public. That's how it works."

"You, with the red highlights!" Elux screamed rather impatiently.

Crap. That was the word that appeared at Ivlin's mind.

"Oh, God, they're calling me." she whispered, sweatdropping. "I'm screwed."

"Of course you are not, Ivlin. Why don't you go talk to them?"

"O-okay." She took a deep breath and began walking towards their table.

They all had smiles on their faces. But they weren't nice and much less reassuring smiles; they were intimidating to say the least, and that made Ivlin even more nervous.

"Ah, so... you three... wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but why don't you sit down first? You look like a waitress!" Sally exclaimed and laughed, and Ivlin giggled, only to look polite while her cheeks grew red.

"Like I always say: why talk while standing if you can talk while sitting?" said Elux.

"A-ah, yes... of course, I agree, makes sense..." Ivlin sat down next to Lil and put her bento on the table. "But... what did you want to talk about?"

"It's just that we all find you sooo cool! Like, making a kissing booth for the festival? What an amazing idea!" Sally seemed to be the most excited one out of them all, but that sentence just sounded way too fake for Ivlin to bother faking a smile too.

"It was Satanica's idea. If you want to praise someone, then praise her... not me."

The three girls let out a loud laugh together at the same time, startling Ivlin. Had she said anything funny?

"But you're the one who is organizing everything, Ivlin!" 

"Y-yeah, but... she's helping too. We're organizing it together. Perhaps... any of you would be willing to participate?"

Elux bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. Then she turned back to Ivlin and pointed to the direction behind her. The girl with the red highlights was surprised to see Sieg sitting on the table behind theirs, and swallowed.

"I'm only going if Sieg is going too." she said simply, like it was nothing. "Or else... no."

There were many rumors that that girl was extremely spoiled, and now Ivlin knew it was true. Putting someone on the kissing booth after they offered themselves was something. Asking someone directly to participate was a completely diferent thing. And know, Elux was basically saying "go ask Sieg to participate". If it was anyone else, it would be deadly embarrassing, and with Sieg it was worse!

"Me too." Sally said after looking at him. "I like him. We're very close."

"Hmm. I went to bed with him before. I greatly enjoyed it." It was obvious Elux had said that to provoke Sally, but the girl showed no signs of surprise or anger, mantainign that smug face.

"He's hot." Lil remarked. 

Ivlin genuinely wasn't sure if those girls were saying all of that to irritate or make her jealous, but that was what was happening. And she knew herself too well to know that another remark like that would make her lose it. Literally... lose it.

"You know what he also is?" she whispered with a big smile, making the others lean closer to her in curiosity. "Engaged." Ivlin's smile faded away, giving place to a serious expression.

"Awww, come on, Ivlin. Satanica's 100% open on her relationships. Both you and me know that." 

"Yeah, yeah. But is Sieg going?" Elux asked.

"I... I still have to talk to him. But I'm sure he'll accept... we're friends, after all..."

"Oh, naughty girl!" Sally's scream echoed on the whole room.

"No, no, you got it all wrong! We're just friends. And we're not even that close. I... don't like him. And even if I did, he wouldn't like me back." Feeling that it was getting too emotional, Ivlin coughed. "But... I have to go now. Bye, girls."

"You can call us sluts." Lil said, nonchantly.

"S... sluts." Ivlin repeated, unable to believe on that. "I-in this case... b-bye... sluts."

"Bye, bitch!" they waved in unison, leaving Ivlin feeling half-offended.

Whatever. She simply got up and waved back. She had more important things to care about now that she was planning the whole kissing booth thing. And the first thing she had to now, as of now, was tell Satanica all her plans.


End file.
